Exterior rear view mirrors are mounted to one or both sides of a vehicle such as an automobile, truck, sports utility vehicle, recreational vehicle, etc. Such mirrors permit the operator of the vehicle a rearward and sideward view from the vehicle.
An exterior rear view mirror typically includes a mirror housing and a mounting arm that is arranged to attach the mirror housing to a door or other exterior portion of the vehicle. Normally, the mounting arm supports the mirror housing on the vehicle such that the mirror housing extends away from the vehicle. However, the mirror housing may be foldably attached to the mounting arm such that the mirror can be folded to a position where the mirror housing extends along a side of the vehicle.
An exterior rear view mirror also typically includes an actuator within the mirror housing. The actuator is controlled in accordance with control signals originating from a control panel within the vehicle's interior to remotely drive the mirror to a desired viewing position. Thus, the control panel typically allows the vehicle operator to adjust the mirror up, down, right, and left.
It is further known to provide exterior rear view mirrors with accessories. For example, it is known to provide security and signal lights in the mirror housing of the rear view exterior mirror. The security light, when energized, lights up the exterior of the vehicle near the doors of the vehicle. The signal light may be used to indicate that the driver intends to execute a turn or lane change and may also be arranged to indicate that the driver has applied the brakes of the vehicle.
It has also been suggested to provide other accessories in the mirror housing of the rear view exterior mirror. Such other accessories can include a temperature sensor, a variable electrochromic reflective element, and a camera.
The present invention is directed to accessory features for mirrors that are not known or suggested in the prior art.